naturerules1fandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo (Asian Animal Version)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast * Marlin - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Nemo - Indian Wolf Cub (Canis lupus pallipes) * Dory - Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) * Gill - Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo leo) * Bloat - Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Peach - Golden Snub-nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) * Gurgle - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Bubbles - Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) * Deb/Flo - Black Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) * Jacques - Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Nigel - Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) * School of Moonfish - Black Rats (Rattus rattus) * Crush - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Squirt - Indian Elephant Calf (Elephas maximus indicus) * Mr. Ray - Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Bruce - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Anchor and Chum - Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) and Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) * Anglerfish - Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) * Seagulls - Indian Flying Foxes (Pteropus giganteus) * Whale - Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Jerald the Pelican - Barred Eagle Owl (Bubo sumatranus) * Tad - Snow Leopard Cub (Panthera uncia) * Pearl - Red-crowned Crane Chick (Grus japonensis) * Sheldon - Przewalski's Horse Foal (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Mr. Boss (from Codename: Kids Next Door) * Barbara - Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Darla Sherman - Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Coral - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Barracuda - Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * Bill - Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) * Ted - Red-crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Bob - Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee), Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra), Chital (Axis axis) and Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Mother Fish - Indian Spot-billed Duck (Anas poecilorhyncha) * Guppies - Indian Spot-billed Ducklings (Anas poecilorhyncha) * Mr. Johanson - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Blackbuck Calf (Antilope cervicapra) * Other Fish Students - Various Young Animals * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Bobak Marmot (Marmota bobak) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Saker Falcon (Falco cherrug) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Private Public (from Sheep in the Big City) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene (The One Said Nice! then left) & The other stayed) - Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) and Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) * Patient #1 - Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Squishy - Southern Plains Langur Infant (Semnopithecus dussumieri) * Jellyfish Forest - Southern Plains Langurs (Semnopithecus dussumieri) * Sea Turtles - Indian Elephants (Elephas maximus indicus) * Sea Turtle Babies - Indian Elephant Calves (Elephas maximus indicus) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Indian Elephant Calf (Elephas maximus indicus) * Three fish listening to turtle - Cattle Egrets (Bubulcus ibis) * Minnow - Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) * Big Fish - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Lobsters - Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) * Swordfishes - Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Dolphins - Red Kangaroos (Macropus rufus) * Bird Group #1 - Sulphur-crested Cockatoos (Cacatua galerita) * Birds on Lighthouse - Raggiana Birds-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) * Bird Group #2 - Bar-headed Geese (Anser indicus) * Pelican #1 - Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) * Patient #2 - Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Krill swimming away - Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) * Davey Reynolds - Wallabee "Wally" Beatles (from Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pelican #2 - Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) * Other Pelicans - Rose-ringed Parakeets (Psittacula krameri) * Boy in Waiting Room - Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mother in Waiting Room - Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Balding Man in Waiting Room - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Brunette-haired Woman in Waiting Room - Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Green Crab - Lion-tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) * Red Crab - Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Ice Cream Men (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Gallery Category:Movie Spoofs